Let me be honest with you
by Cheery23
Summary: Not that I belive you'll ever get this, but I'm sick. What if Sean knew about Emma's issues and her feelings? Would he be able to save her from herself? Semma / Pemma pairing
1. Things left unsaid

I resent you. You're gone these days, and it's hard for me to deal with that. I've tried, I really have tried, to move on from you but you're haunting my thoughts and dreams. After everything we've been through, you'd think that it'd be easier to let it all go. Maybe it's harder for me because I know you've seen me at my worst and no one else has. You know about some of my old habits I used to do and I guess some old habits don't always die. I understand you're reason for leaving. You needed to escape so you could deal with stuff and move on. There was no way that I could deal with it on my own; so I just put it in the back of my mind and didn't dwell on it.

I wonder what you've been doing lately and I wonder if you ever think of me and our past? I know you have someone new but it doesn't mean that you can't think of me right? That's rude and selfish of me to say but I need to get my thoughts out and deal with our past. After everything in the past few years that has happened, I've acknowledged that I'm just someone who doesn't deserve to be loved. I won't be here when you get back and I can't change that I'm sorry. I've lost my place amongst my friends here. Broken inside is what I am and I don't feel anything anymore. I'm numb and it is no longer a strange feeling to me. Feeling something other then numb is what's weird. There are times when I just want to scream out loud until I lose my voice. Maybe even cry all day long and just hate everyone I ever met; even you, but I can't.

I love you. It's probably the only thing I've said lately that has emotion in it. Most things I say are masked with fake emotion. My friends would be hurt to hear that let alone acknowledge it, but I think deep down they know that I'm empty. I'm sick. That's my reason for writing this not that I'm in belief that you'll ever get this, but I'm sick.

I'm sick and no one notices. I've been making myself sick and I'm skipping meals. I run five miles a day and still nothing. Some people are starting to notice the flaws I hold and maybe now they won't hold me on a pedestal. Truth be told I don't have any urge to eat my stomach doesn't hurt or yearn for the food. I've lost weight but I just wear my sweatshirts and sweats so no one notices. I'm not perfect. I wish you could come back and just hold me. Tell me I'm being stupid and let me know that someone cares. I wish that you could tell me you love me and want me again. Then I realize that I'm just having a fantasy again.

I'm sad because when I first said goodbye to you I figured you'd be back soon. After a few months I've accepted that you're not coming back and that you have a new life, not including me in it. If you were here you wouldn't be proud of me. If you were here you'd be trying to convince me that this isn't how I should be and how you miss your cheerful friend. I miss her too, but its far away from being that way. I love you and I guess this is my way of letting you go. I need to let you know these things and maybe I won't miss you as much. Goodbye, Sean. I need to let you go and learn to be without you. So please, help me let go. I love you and nothing will change that, but I need to find a new hero in my life. Please know you're not gone completely. You're always in my heart, even if I'm not in yours.

Emma


	2. Talking is overrated

AN I don't own anything affiliated with Degrassi or CTV. I claim the idea as my own and that's all. Thanks for the reviews I have and I hope that you guys like the next chapter. Also, in my story it's going to be as if Jay was there to help Emma talk after the shooting not that other stuff he did. Thanks again.

* * *

'Finally it's all done with.' Emma thought to herself as she sat at her desk and slid the letter into an envelope. Emma was conflicted with the thoughts of whether or not she should send it. Looking at a picture of their first date brought a sad smile to her face. Things were so simple for them back in grade seven, not having to worry about what others thought or what they looked like. She decided to put it in her desk drawer for now and think about what to do later.

"Beep. Beep." Emma's phone was going off and she noticed it was five o' clock. She didn't need to look at the phone to know who was texting her since she got a text from him everyday at the same time._ 'Meet me at park in 10. XOXO P._' She smiled knowing that she had an excuse this time to go for a run. Writing a quick note to Manny and tossing it onto her bed, she crawled out the window and started to sprint to meet Peter.

"Hey Em, I'm back from practice. Do you want to go catch a movie? We could stay here if you want and do a mani pedi?" Manny said excited as she descended down the stairs to find an empty room. 'How am I surprised?' Manny thought to herself as she noticed that every time she got home from practice Emma was never there. 'At least this time there's a note.' She thought to herself as she found it on the bed.

_Manny, went to the store for some stuff. I'll probably pick up some movies to so we can have a girls night since it's been awhile. Be back soon. – Emma_

She smiled after reading the note, knowing that Emma was right. They haven't had a girls night in so long that it would be a good time for them to catch up. Manny figured the least she could to help was go get some food and magazines. Little did she know what she'd be in store for.

* * *

"We're done this time, for good Jay." Alex screamed at him as she left him at the ravine. She had forgiven him about Amy but she told him he'd have to gain her trust back. Yet here they were again arguing about him talking to another girl. "Good I'm glad. You know what I apologized for everything and I'm glad you forgave me but when I can't talk to my friends we have a problem." Alex was infuriated at his actions and didn't know what to say. "Well you know what, go to hell." She started to walk off when he yelled back, "Go run to Paige." Alex didn't want anyone to see her cry, she was to strong and had a reputation to protect. It was true though, she couldn't deny the fact that she was going to see Paige first and that thought unnerved her a little seeing as how close they had recently gotten.

Jay just sat back down on the bench drinking his third beer, knowing in his heart that they would never make it work. Anyways he was starting to have a wandering eye and couldn't help but notice someone he never should in the first place, Emma's best friend Manny. Ever since Cameron left Jay agreed to help Emma if she needed anything or if she just needed to talk and that pissed Alex off more than anything. It had been a few months now since she first came to him but since then he came to see her as a sister of sorts. Although, most brother types don't go behind the back repeating everything he's told to a certain ex boy toy of hers. 'Ring, ring.' Speaking of the devil himself.

"I was just thinking of you, you know that?" Jay said into the phone as he finished off his beer.

"Dude, I told you already I'm not gay, like you." Sean told him as he worked on his car engine back in Wasaga. "Anyways, what are you doing? No, wait let me guess, you're drinking a beer thinking of me."

Jay put a hand over his heart pretending to be wounded that his best friend would reject him like this. "Cameron, after all we've been through you're just going to reject me like that again. Seriously though, are you stalking me because you're guessing is getting real good."

"Dude, what else do you do? It's either drink beer, piss people off, or do both at the same time? Usually right with Alex by your side." He replied laughing while he wiped the grease off his hands.

"Alex and I broke up for good like five minutes ago. Seriously, though are you stalking me?"

Sean felt kind of bad for his friend at the time and wished he could say something reassuring but could find nothing. "Sorry and no if I were to stalk anyone it wouldn't be you. I guess that brings me to my next point, Emma. How is she?"

"Emma who? Oh, you mean my little sister of sorts Emma. I don't know dude she seems to be fine, but we got into a misunderstanding the other day. I offered her a ride home and she said she'd rather walk even though it was starting to rain a bit. I told her to get in the damn car and she practically yelled at me to leave her alone and that she didn't need a ride. I drove off but she called me an hour later apologizing and blaming it on pms."

Sean cringed at that bit of information. Sure he had dealt with Emma's burst of information in class that she had started her period, and sure he signed her petition for tampon dispensers, but still it wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of. "Just make sure she's okay. I can't take care of her until I can take care of myself, and I don't need anyone taking advantage of her. Especially since –"

"Especially since you love her. Yeah I know you tell me it everytime we talk which is quite often." Jay said taking his time on the last few words noticing the blonde they were currently speaking of running towards someone. No, that couldn't be who I think it is.

"Look Jay, I got to go but do me one favor and tell Emma I miss her." Sean said thinking of the blonde he left behind.

"Okay, but dude whatever you're dealing with hurry up and come back man." He said before hanging up the phone and walking over there to spy. He faintly heard her say, 'Peter, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye babe.' With that she kissed him and ran off home. Jay didn't know what to do and decided he'd worry about it after he finished off his twelve pack.

* * *

Manny just got back from the store when she found Emma lying down on the bed, all sweaty and gross. "Run a marathon?" Manny said sarcastically as she walked over to the closet to grab some pajamas. Neither of the girls noticing Manny's phone was lighting up with a text message from Jay.

Emma opened her eyes to see Manny looking for her stuff before replying, "It feels as if I have. I need to shower, I feel so gross." Getting off of the bed she grabbed some clothes and walked numbly towards the bathroom. She couldn't feel any worse then she already did. She was hiding so many things from her best friend, like her boyfriend Peter and her eating habits. Manny didn't deserve her as a friend, she deserved better. She looked once more at her best friend and felt horrible.

"Okay, well did you get the movies?" Manny yelled but was unheard as the shower water was running. 'Well I'll just look where she put them.' Manny searched all over and still couldn't find anything that Emma should have brought back with her. A part of her wondered if something had distracted her or if she should even be surprised that her friend may be lying again. She looked at her phone seeing a text message and all it said was, '_Meet me at ravine 2moro durin lnch. We need 2 talk. Jay.'_ Thinking it best not to relay this information she just deleted it and thought of things they'd need to discuss. Deciding not to obsess about it she focused on Emma.

Emma came out of the bathroom combing her hair, when she was met with Mannys icy glare. "I'm confused, on why you're giving me a death look? Did I do something wrong?"

Manny shook her head, knowing it was going to be the same routine. "Em, you didn't get anything at the store did you? What about the movies you were going to pick up? Why are you lying?"

It hit Emma like a ton of bricks. The note she wrote, that was her excuse as to why she was gone. "Sorry, I ran into the devil and we argued which caused me to forget about it. Why do you automatically assume I'm always lying?" Emma said in a normal tone.

"I guess that makes sense, but Em I'm just worried about you. It's like you're not the same anymore. I mean I understand after everything that has happened, but I thought that you would move on by now. I'm worried, you're always wearing warm stuff and it's not even cold outside. Also, what about what happened in gym today? You went ballistic on Darcy and Chante for making a joke with you about your clothes." Manny said trying to comfort Emma with a hug. "You're my best friend and I don't want you to go all cuckoo banana's on me."

"I promise, I won't." Emma smiled as she hugged her back. It's as easy as pie, and no one can tell that I'm lying to their face about almost everything. You would think that they would know me well enough to see that I'm lying. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed."

Manny nodded understandingly, seeing as this conversation wore her out as well. Somewhere deep inside she had a feeling that something was wrong but knew that if there were Emma would have come to her. She kept repeating that to herself and closed her eyes.

Emma lay awake in bed thinking of how long everything had been going on. She'd been having her secret affair with Peter ever since his party and that was a month and a half ago. Her dieting started right after her and Peter started their relationship, because according to him only the right girl with the right look could be seen with him. She cried only one tear for Sean. She missed him and she felt guilty that tonight when she kissed Peter she dreamt he was Sean. That's why she cut their reunion so short, was because she didn't have her head in it.

"I'll send the letter tomorrow, definitely tomorrow." She whispered to herself as she fell asleep not knowing that Manny had still been awake. 'What letter?'


	3. Showing up at the right time

Emma just stood in front of the mailbox somewhat scared to put the letter to Sean in there. 'What if he comes back to Toronto? What if he tells everyone what I told him?' She had so many thoughts running through her head that she didn't realize that Jay was standing next to her. "Nelson, what are you doing?" he asked her confused on why she looked scared in front of the mailbox. "Jay, what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she turned to look at him. He was looking at her weird as if he knew something she didn't. "I was driving by and the fact you were standing here intrigued me. So how long have you been sneaking around with Ms. H's son?" Before Emma realized what she was about to say she was practically shooting daggers at him. "Maybe if you spent time focusing on your life instead of constantly butting into mine; I wouldn't have to sneak around. Do you think I'm stupid Jay? I know everything you say about me, when Sean calls and talks to you! What kind of 'brother' are you? I don't want him to know about me at all." She screamed at him not realizing that people were watching them. Jay was beyond angry with her now; he was furious, "I think you are stupid for sneaking around with the guy who ruined your best friends' life. Why do you think I'm butting into your life in the first place? If you're so damn upset about me talking to him about you, then why in the hell are you sending him a letter? You know what, screw this; I have better things to do." "I hate you, so stay the hell away from me," she told him in a cold whisper that sent chills down his back. Without thinking of the consequences she put the letter in the mailbox and ran back to her house.

* * *

Manny made her way through the ravine to where the vans were and most likely Jay. Part of her was telling her to turn around and not even show up, but her curiosity got the best of her. Jay looked up at her and knew that what he was about to say was really going to affect her and he felt bad but she had to know. "Manny, we need to talk and it isn't an easy conversation." This started to worry about her; knowing that he had been following Emma around so she knew it was probably about her. Manny slowly sat down by him after taking a deep breath she started to talk, "I have a feeling this is about Emma, right?" Jay was seriously thinking of what he was about to tell her, and then remembered his last conversation with Emma. "Have you noticed how much she runs? It's an everyday thing for her, and it's starting to look like she's losing weight fast. That's not the only reason I needed to talk to you though." She was thinking about it and realized that it was true that Emma ran all the time and the baggy clothes. "So continue cause there's no way it could be worse then what you just told me." Jay told her about how he saw her with Peter and Manny couldn't believer that her so called best friend was dating the jerk who ruined her life. So she ran, while Jay sat there thinking that maybe he did what was best for Emma.

Peter had spent the whole day trying to get Emma to talk to him, but she kept giving him reasons that she had to go somewhere and was busy. Truth was that Emma felt guilty about the letter she sent to Sean, when she was supposed to be with Peter. On top of that, she couldn't face Manny without feeling sick that she was secretly hurting her friend. Peter started to figure out that he probably was wasting his time with her, since she was taking so long to be official with him. Sure he practically destroyed her best friends reputation, but that was so long ago that she should've gotten over it by now. Speaking of Manny she was walking towards the washroom when she saw him. It was seriously upsetting her probably more then it should have. She threw her reputation away because her best friend had liked him; and this is how what it turned out to be. Disgusted, she turned around and thought maybe she would take some of what Jay told her to go research the side effects of anorexia/bulimia.

For the past hour, she finally found the book she needed to talk about the signs of anorexia nervosa. After finding out some of the signs, she decided she'd wait a week and watch her closely to see if those signs were there with her. So she ended up calling the one person Emma really didn't want to see anymore, for his help, and he agreed to help find more signs that she wouldn't eat. He also decided that this would be one thing, he wouldn't tell Sean.

* * *

Emma was laying down on her bed thinking about the day she had, and was confused with why she kept blowing Peter off. Although she had felt bad about thinking of Sean while he kissed her, she decided it was only because she had just finished writing the letter. She knew that she was wrong for sending that letter, and knew it complicated everything in her life. Maybe she should hide or run away to where he wouldn't find her, cause in her gut she knew he would come for her although she said she needed to let him go. Her head was spinning with all of the thoughts and problems she was realizing she had. She was too fat, she was betraying her best friend, she had hurt Jay, she broke Sean's heart, and more that she just couldn't talk about. She ran out the window and she didn't know where she was going or how long she ran but it was a way for her to not feel emotions with her thoughts.

She came back in time for dinner to see her mom tired, her dad actually smiling for once, and Manny well Emma for once couldn't read her expression. Snake had noticed how Emma was starting to distance herself from the family, and decided to try to make her happy so he made her favorite dinner. Emma was hungry when she saw what was for dinner, but knew that if she wanted to lose the weight that she couldn't consume it. Manny was watching her intently from the corner of her eye, and saw Emma pushing it around while Snake asked if everything was okay with it. Emma couldn't lie to him and said it was good, and took a bite to prove it. "I'm not feeling to well, would it be okay to be excused?" she quickly said as she stood up and headed towards her room. Manny followed to check on her and heard the water running and what sounded like her throwing up. A single tear fell down her face knowing what was to come.

* * *

**A week later**

It had been a week since Sean had heard from Jay which was starting to worry him, since Jay usually called him by then. Sean decided to think of Emma and what she could possibly be doing right now; probably laughing with Manny or JT. He needed to concentrate on fixing his car so it would run properly and he could actually drive somewhere. "Hi Sean, how are you today?" the post man asked him as he walked up to him. Sean smiled he had made friends with John and they always had talks about cars, "Hey John, what's up? Is there any mail?" John smiled knowing that something in here would make his friend smile. "A letter to you, actually. Smells like a girls perfume." Sean in disbelief took the mail and was shocked to see a letter, but most of all it was Emma's handwriting. He decided to fix his car first, then read her letter. About an hour later, he was done and it worked great, so he was smiling when he started to open the letter. '_I'm sick and no one notices…_ _maybe now they won't hold me on a pedestal._' It was the one thing that filtered through his mind continuously, knowing that she was referring to him about the pedestal comment. After everything they've dealt with and been through this was how she was letting him go. He went in his house and grabbed his clothes. "Mom, dad, I'm ready to return to Toronto. I need to be there before something disastrous happens to my friend." His parents gave him some money and with that he left on his way back home, back to Toronto, back to Emma.

* * *

Manny walked down the stairs to see the room completely trashed. "Em, what happened in here?" Emma glad to see Manny home could finally ask her the question she had been having for the whole afternoon. "Did you see my running clothes anywhere?" "Yeah, I threw them in the washer. No need to be upset with me. Anyways you should focus on your math assignment and lose the attitude before your mom comes home." "As for school and my attitude, just get over it obviously I don't care so why should you?" Emma screamed at her before running out the window and towards the park. What she didn't know was that she was going to be facing her problems a lot sooner then expected because at that moment Manny knew what she was going to have to do.

Jay was surprised to see Manny walking towards him while she had tears flowing down her face. All he wanted to do was hold her, tell her everything would be okay, and that he cared for her. Manny knew that Jay and Emma had a falling out but she knew that doing what she was about to do she would need support. Manny stood before him trying to put on a brave face, "Jay, I need your help, and I need you." Jay felt that the last part she said was a dream but knew it was one he wasn't going to wake up from. Manny Santos had just told him she needed him, "I need you too, and with that I'll help you." He hugged her while she silently cried. "I have a plan to help Emma…" she said as he walked with her to his car.

He wasn't sure of what he was going to say or what to do when he saw her, but knew that deep in his heart he would be doing the right thing. After knocking on the door he heard someone walking and was shocked to see Jay opening the door. "Sean, what are you doing here?" Jay asked really surprised that he had shown up at the right time. "I have a feeling it has to do with why you haven't called. I know she's sick and I know that this isn't going to be easy." Jay ushered him and he saw her parents sitting with Manny and Jay went to sit next to her. "I know about what she's been doing sort of. She wrote me a letter as a goodbye but mentioned how she was running and had no reason to eat," Sean said sitting down in the chair near the door. He noticed that Spike was crying scared for her daughter but she knew that she needed to compose herself by the time Emma got back. A half an hour later Emma arrived home to see a ghost from her past, and knew what he did; what they all did.


	4. Why baby girl, why?

A/N So most of the stuff mentioned in this chapter I've researched and made sure I only used accurate information about Anorexia. I took a piece of dialogue from the episode "Our lips are sealed" but arranged it a little differently.

* * *

'This is my fault maybe if I wouldn't have yelled as much as I did we wouldn't be here.'

'I can't believe this is happening, not to this point.'

'Concentrate on driving or we'll all be in an accident. Why did this happen?'

'We shouldn't have ganged up on her like we did.'

'Please let her be alright, please.'

* * *

Flashback

Everyone was scattered around the living room and listening to Manny explain about how they should handle the confrontation. They understood and agreed that it should be a calm talk instead of one where they yelled. I guess things you plan never seem to work out the way it should. It was about an hour before Emma came home, and when she did she looked so tired, with her hair stringy and her eyes bloodshot.

Emma was surprised to see everyone in the living room looking at her expectantly, especially Sean. He turned his head for a second having trouble seeing her like this. Emma quickly spoke up, "What are you guys doing?" She was angry to say the least.

Spike spoke up first knowing that as her mother she should be the one to acknowledge her first. "We're all scared for you, honey. We all have seen a change in you and it's starting to worry us."

Manny knew that they needed to keep saying stuff to her without her interruption or else it might not work. "You are wearing baggy clothes, and are having major mood swings."

"Your having trouble in school, and before you disagree with me your teachers have been telling me this." Snake told her in a serious tone.

"You always run everyday. You never want to hang out or you blow everyone off. I know that you fainted the other day near the ravine, Towerz saw you and told me." Jay said for once not using a sarcastic tone.

It was finally Sean's turn to say something and when he did his voice was so shaky it sounded as if he might cry. "Em, your letter to me just made it all the more real. You admitted to everything they all just told you. We need to get you help, and to get you to talk to someone; to us."

Emma was pissed. Not only did they all come together but they were acting as if they were perfect. That was what angered her most was that after all their mistakes they think she had a problem. She was fine. "And you all are so perfect. You're a thief, you're a cheater, you get drunk and let others video tape you, and last time I checked you were making out with the principal."

Sean knew exactly where this was going and what Emma would do. Not letting anyone notice him getting up and moving he went to the front door. There was little conversation made and he knew that Emma was moving towards the door, and to him.

Emma told everyone that she was fine, that she was eating, and that she needed to get out of there. As she ran to the front door and everyone got up to follow her they all saw Sean blocking her exit. "You did this, you told them this is all your fault Sean." Knowing her exit was blocked she ran back down to her room with Manny, Jay, and Sean hot on her heels.

Manny knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be going and knowing that it was going from bad to worse. As soon as they got down there they started ducking from all the stuff that was being thrown around. Manny realizing it was her clothes and all of her stuff mainly. "What are you doing that's my stuff?"

Emma wasn't even focusing on anything other then working out her anger. She looked up quickly to see everyone horrified with what she was doing. "I'm kicking your sorry butt out Manny, once and for all."

Jay tried getting Emma to stop by asking her to calm down patiently, and quietly. Everyone was looking scared and Spike couldn't help all the tears going down her face. Emma turned on Jay and told him to stay out of it. Jay knew that she had told him this prior to today but knew deep down she did not mean it.

Sean whispered her name and tried to put his hand on her arm but it didn't work. Instead it made her turn anger towards him again.

"You're supposed to be my friend Sean. How could you do this? I can't even trust you enough to tell you anything."

Sean's heart broke at those words. He never meant for his voice to rise as much as it did, but she really hurt him. "I am your friend that is why I'm here. I'm helping you out because you mean so much to me."

Snake noticed it but no one else did with everything was going on, but Emma had blood trickling out of her mouth. Then that's when the situation came to a close. It was almost as if it was in slow motion, as he watched her eyes get really big, before grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground. As she started to slowly spasm it almost seemed as if she was having a seizure. Not sure of what he was doing he ran up the stairs and called 911.

* * *

Present

**Sean's Thoughts**

'This is my fault maybe if I didn't yell as much as I did we wouldn't be here. I shouldn't have told anyone about the letter. Staying in Wasaga would have been the better thing to do instead of getting here and the first thing we do is confront her. Look where we're at now; we are at the hospital. Well at least we're on the way to the hospital. Spike had rode in the ambulance and Snake decided to drive since the rest of us are too shaken up to concentrate. Look at Manny, she can't stop crying. I don't even have to look at her to know she is because I can hear her hiccupping and Jay trying to calm her down. Who would have thought Jay had that much of a heart for Manny to care about him? I should be focusing on Emma right now, she is the one who needs help. So please lord, please let her be okay.'

* * *

**Snake's Thoughts**

'Concentrate on driving or we'll all be in an accident. Why did this have to happen, especially to Emma? True when he first met her, he remembered her gap in her teeth and how tiny she was back then as well. She had always been skinny but since when did that have to be everything. She had so much going for her and all she was doing was starting to throw it away just to have that image. It's so dangerous, didn't she know that. She is smarter than this, so I guess I'm hoping she can pull through this since she is my step daughter.'

* * *

**Jay's Thoughts**

'Please let her be alright, please. So I may not have been in her life that much, but she's like a sister to me and no one wants to see their sister going through this. Look at Manny, she can't stop crying. How can someone have that many tears? What about Cameron? I can't understand how he isn't crying or doing something worse at the moment. I've seen him upset and I know how destructive he can get but I've never seen him so quite, so pulled together. When the time comes for him to cry and fall apart, I'll make sure I can help him since he'll need support. Emma is always been the tough one, always the smart one. Maybe that's what happened is that we all had an image of her and it got to her? Maybe she thought that being skinny would be more of the perfect angel image we had of her?'

* * *

**Spike's Thoughts**

'I can't believe this is happening, not to this point. How couldn't I have noticed the signs? Never mind I know the answer to that but I'm her mother. Ever since Snake and I have married I've been too preoccupied too busy for her. She's my baby girl, though. I never thought in a million years that we'd be on our way to the hospital. I can't even look at her she's so fragile, so broken. I just want to tell her I love her, and I'll always be there by her side if she needs me. I want her to know everything I never got the chance to tell her.'

* * *

**Manny's Thoughts**

'We shouldn't have ganged up on her like we did. Why did I plan this confrontation? This is my fault, and because of me she's in the hospital. Why didn't I see this sooner? I knew she had gone on a diet but she said she stopped. After everything in our life we've dealt with you'd think I would know when she was lying. I remember this one day before eighth grade when we just hung out at her house and we were watching some sad movie and we were crying like babies. There in that moment was when she told me she that she was still in love with Sean. That year worked out perfectly, so why couldn't it be just like that now. No worries, no problems just talking about boys and clothes. Its crazy that I have that memory brought up and Sean is here still in love with her. This must be so hard for him, I mean the day he comes back and he's going to a hospital to see her possibly dying. I learned that from my research. Sometimes they can go into a coma if it's to a certain point that they've gone, but what worried me was the different outcomes: heart failure, liver failure, tears in the esophagus, a ruptured stomach, etc. She is my sister for life, at least my blood sister. We did that before sophomore year, we cut our hands and made a pact we'd be there for one another. If I could tell her one thing, it would be that I'm here for you now until forever.'

* * *

Before Snake even parked Sean opened the door and ran inside so fast that he almost ran into people coming out. We all ran at once as soon as Simpson parked the car. Surprisingly Sean hadn't made any progress with the nurse on where Emma was because he wasn't family.

"I'm her dad, where is she?" Snake said trying to catch his breath. He heard her say she was in the ICU wing and once again they all ran to see her.

Sean couldn't wait for the elevator to come so he took the stairs, and by the time he got there everyone was getting off the elevator. Looking around frantically he tried finding Mrs. Nelson, and found her in the corner crying heavily. "Mrs. Nelson have they said anything yet? Where is she?" Sean asked finally letting some of the tears he was holding in fall down his face.

She got up and hugged him just about hanging on him for dear life. "The doctor hasn't come out yet. She started to seize in the ambulance though and I'm so scared. She's my baby girl; I can't lose my baby girl. She didn't need to tell me but she loves you. I know you're putting a brave face on for me, but its okay to cry Sean. It's okay."

Spike took a good look at him and he nodded letting all his walls down and fell into a chair shaking. Everyone grabbed a chair and Jay grabbed Manny's hand for support while Snake was consoling Spike. They waited for half an hour with no one coming out to tell them anything yet. A doctor finally came out looking for someone, anyone at the time. "Are you Emma Nelsons family?"


End file.
